FBI Involved
by OCD girl
Summary: At Brookland, Charlie, Don and the gang are visiting to give a lecture. In the school auditorium, Alex starts to get worried. When the school is attacked, what will Alex do? Will he be able to keep his secret from all those involved?
1. Lecture at Brookland

Chapter 1

Lecture at Brookland

"Bye Jack, see you when I get home" I shouted as I ran out the door, trying to be heard over the clamor of dishes in the sink. This was a fairly normal routine for us; I would wake up and cook breakfast, and in return Jack would clean up while I went to school. I understand the idea that routine kills, but everyone has some habit or routine in their life that helps them remain grounded and keeps a constant in their life. Well my routine is making breakfast and leaving the dishes for Jack to wash up every morning. Okay so maybe it wasn't lethal, but sometimes it scared me, how much I depended on the small things.

*changing viewpoints*

Although MI6 promised that Alex was done with missions after the Dragon Nine incident, Alex knew better. He walked out, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. And sure enough, MI6 needed help. There was another mad man who wanted to destroy the world in some twisted revenge, the previous agent assigned to the case was missing, and Alex was the only one who could finish the mission. There would always be someone trying to destroy the world, but would he always be around to stop them. Alex ended up going, with the help of blackmail and the promise that it would be like a vacatioNn. The mission was not like a vacation and ended badly, though it was still a success, it only served as a reminder to how human he was.

Ales, now 15, spoke 10 languages fluently (though he was close to 12 and he had recently began 13) and excelled in fighting with a wide range of weapons, from the more dangerous and obvious gun to the less dangerous and rarely used rubber band. Alex is also adept in fighting without weapons and a master of 6 different types of martial arts. He was dangerous, without a shadow of a doubt. Of course the ability to fight and communicate were not all a spy needed to survive, Alex (before his uncle passed) had remained several years ahead on his studies, thanks to Ian's coercion. Now MI6 had hired a few tutors to help Alex get farther ahead on his studies, including: mathematics, physics, chemistry, botany, medicine, political science, biology, military studies, world culture, business, economics, etc. Though some were studied only to ensure the basic information was known, many of the subjects were covered though a year or so of focused college studies.

Alex has been on 21 missions, all successful (making him the most successful agent in MI6 history). Because of his success, MI6 were not ready to lose him. Alex was now paid (more than would be expected) for mission and Jack had permanent protection (a bodyguard and sometimes a safe house with a few more bodyguards). They had moved into a larger house (which had every security feature imaginable). To know any information about Alex you had to be: 1) very lucky or 2) the heads of MI6 (as they were the only ones with high enough security clearance). In fact Alex was a level 13 clearance (obviously the highest there was) and he had access to any information he wanted. Of course being such a high clearance level meant that very few could be trusted with protecting Jack. Fox (because he decided he was not into espionage) was given the job and has recently decided his job has some perks (now he is dating the person he is paid to protect).

Alex jumped on his bike, remembering that there was an assembly for a few guest speakers. Searching his brain, Alex remembered there being two math professors and four FBI agents. They would be explaining how math could be used in the real world, the American law system, and what college in America involved.

As the gate of Brookland came into view, Alex saw Tom waving to him. Alex greeted him as he dismounted his bike and locked it up.

"So how was Greenland?"

"Cold."

"Who tried to take over the world?"

"Classified."

"Alex…"

"Tom, you do realize, you technically shouldn't even know about my job. And I said no discussing my job in public."

"Fine, be a spoil sport."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex couldn't help but laugh at Tom. Tom did not understand what Alex did, but he was always there for Alex. The two of them started making their way towards their first period class.

"By the way, Al, can I stay over at your house for a while. The rents are arguing again."

"You are always welcome at my house. It is a welcome change from the lovey dovey that seems to have invaded."

"Ewww…Bad visual. I can't believe those two are dating"

"Neither can I."

"I should just live at your house. I mean you have everything: a pool, a theater room, a football field, a big room for me, and a hot tub."

"You forgot the dojo. If you want to move in feel free. But then you may need a permanent id for the gate."

"I don't mind. You place bets mine. Plus I would avoid all the shouting matches."

"As long as your parents don't mind, you can live with me."

"Don't worry I told them I was running away to join the circus. To which they responded, we would rather you live with Alex."

"Oh great, they prefer me to the circus."

"You should feel honored."

"Don't worry, I do."

As they approached the building a voice interrupted their conversation. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the drug gang." Tom was now involved in all of my "supposed issues". I even told Tom if he didn't like the insults we could ignore each other during school, and hang out after school. Tom being Tom, responded it was more interesting being on the "odd end" of the class, plus he was guaranteed some good stories. We simply ignored the spewing insults and made out way to class.

As the bell rang, the last student took their seats. Attendance was called, and we were escorted to the auditorium. I saw the two professors on stage and the FBI agents sitting on the side. The other students began whispering their conversation, then Mr. Bray walked on stage and all talking ceased.

"Students, I would like to introduce to you the first speaker, Dr. Charles Eppes."

"Hello, I am Dr. Eppes. My brother, Don over there and some of his colleagues, have accompanied us and will also be presenting today. My fiancé, Amita Ramanujan, will also be presenting today."

Dr. Eppes started his lecture. Most of the students tuned out what was being said. Alex began having feelings of paranoia; then towards the end of the lecture, the window shattered.


	2. Window Shattering Events

Chapter 2

Window Shattering Events

As the window shattered, I noticed all the FBI men jump into action, and try to pull out guns that were not there. I quickly pulled out my 'civilian' (the one without any gadgets) to request backup from MI6. Unfortunately, I knew I had to wait to assess the situation before I could properly act. So, I sat back and pretended to be like everyone else in the room, in a panic. I check my gun and backpack with gadgets quickly, without anyone noticing.

"Everyone down," shouted one of the FBI agents.

We all jumped to the floor, seeking some hopeless protection from the ground beneath us. I know that if we are shot, the ground will only hold our bodies up to be examined by those around. I hear feet land, feet that are here with plans on taking a life and causing as much chaos, confusion, and fear as possible. I signal to Tom to follow me quietly, we slowly fall back onto the inside edge of the crowd of students. Hoping to hid ourselves, so when the time comes, I can act as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion.

Men continue to descend from the roof; I pray in the back of my mind that MI6 will help so that I will not have to blow my last string to reality. I know, unfortunately though that rescues like this take planning, no matter how urgent the issue, no one can attempt a rescue with weapons involved without first planning. Without planning, lives are lost on all sides: hostages and heroes (either way most of the criminals will be dead by the end). I wish, though, that I did not know that. I wish I was naive enough to continuously hope the government would burst through that door at any minute, like a knight in shining armor. But I knew, if they did come it would be several hours. I would only reveal myself if lives were put in danger. I could not in any conscience allow a life to be taken just because I wanted to be normal. I knew I would never be normal.

So, I continued to plan every aspect, every escape, and every move that would or could be made. I silently counted how many agents (from who I guessed to be SCORPIA because only they would sink this low and plan this well) descended. I took note of what weapons they had and who seemed to be in charge. I memorized facial features, clothes, body markings, and what they called each other. While gathering as much information as possible, I held up my act and acted like everyone else. I also noticed, the FBI agents were trying to gather as much information as possible, though they did not look like they were being nearly as thorough. My guess they were only going for number, looks, and names, standard government procedure. But if you had been through what I had been though, you would know that would not be enough to help you in the current situation, and it would give very little help for reports.

The men finish descending. I counted exactly 75 men; even I knew that was a high number for a school invasion. That only meant there was a goal in all of this, and it was big. I gauged the FBI men's reaction, they knew it was high. The criminals lined up, taking positions, covering doors to block escape and prevent entrance, and making sure no one hid. These men were professionals, they acted with absolute precision.

The man I assumed to be leader took the stage, he gestured, for everyone to take a seat. He signaled the staff and guests to come and sit with us. Keep us all together, to watch us better. That meant it would be both harder and easier to make a move. It would be harder, because there would always be someone watching us. It would be easier because they would probably focus on the FBI agents in front of us.

"I will tell you three things. First, your life is unimportant to us; meaning, you irritate me or if I feel like it, I will not hesitate to eliminate you. Second, I have no intention of telling you why I am here or who I am. And finally, there will be no communication with the outside world. So, hand in all mobile devices, pagers, laptops, radio or any other device that can send and receive messages. You will all form a line, and hand over you bags and empty your pockets to be searched. While your bag is being searched for such devices, you will walk through the metal detector to assure you have not hidden something on your person. We will return to you, what we feel is not dangerous."

I quickly slide my gun onto the holster against my calf, thankful that Smithers made it of plastic, so metal detectors would not give me away. I checked my backpack to make sure none of my gadgets were conspicuous. Of course, none of them were, there was an ipod (containing the regular features, but also acting as a video communicator, camera, cell phone (with texting), stun darts, x-ray device, and several other handy uses), exploding gum, exploding coins, acid acne cream, a yo-yo, and several multipurpose school supplies (my favorite being the calculator). Then I checked the watch on my wrist. My ipod, calculator, and watch all functioned as communication devices, but were set to show no ability to connect to any network.

I looked around, inconspicuously, to check that no one had noticed. Tom did not even realize it, and he knew who I was. I noticed they had ten bag checks, and they were all moving efficiently. This job was definitely SCORPIA, only they would be this thorough and professional. As I started to approach the front of the line, I hoped that my watch, ipod, and calculator would not be taken away. I had a backup plan, but that would make everything so much harder.

I was next; I laid down my backpack and took off my watch like I was told to. The man started searching my bag, while another man scanned me for metal. A few seconds later, I was handed my backpack. The scanner found me clean and all of my gadgets were still in my backpack. I made my way back to my seat, grateful that I was not caught out so early in the game.

I took my seat and continued observation, watching how rounds were made, spot changes, movement, communication devices, and every other detail I could pick up. Even if a detail seemed useless, it might end up saving your life. I watched not only the conspirators, but also, my own classmates. I needed to know how many lives to watch, who was reacting how, so I knew how they might react in different scenarios, and most importantly, make sure they did not do anything stupid.

After all the bag checks were done, we were allowed to sit and not make to much noise. Talking was allowed, but only if we were quiet. Tom looked at me, and I could tell he was terrified.

"Tom," I quickly leaned over, "I need you to be quiet. I have _work_ to do. Once and a while I will speak to you for a few minutes. I might need you to do a few things for me, if anything gets to crazy."

Tom nodded his head in understanding. I put on my ipod headphones (to look unsuspicious) and started sending details to MI6 to help speed up the rescue process. Then I remembered my calculator needed someone watching it.

"Tom," I said handing him the calculator. Tom eagerly took it, ready and happy that he could help, even if it was just playing on the calculator. "Take the calculator and play some games on it. If anything pops up you can hand it to me. It has been malfunctioning lately, so I can fix it."

"Thanks." Tom said, understanding the game I was playing and trying his hardest to play along.

Tom then took the calculator and went to the game function and started to play some of the games on it.

TOM, THERE ARE MORE GAMES IF YOU PUSH F2 TWICE. GET OUT OF THAT MODE IF ANYONE ASKS YOU WHAT YOU ARE DOING. TO DO THAT PUSH F3 THREE TIMES. TO ERASE THIS MESSAGE PUSH F1 ONCE. The message popped up on his screen. Tom, hating the boring old games that came on calculators, decided to try the 'other' games. As soon as Tom started playing, he was hooked. The games were actually fun, I know because I have gotten hooked on them several times before.

I continued to type away on my ipod to MI6. Every 15 minutes or so, I would start a conversation with Tom and try to make it sound like an awkward talk between two people who did not know what to say. Tom realized what I was doing and managed to do a good job at playing along. I was thankful that Tom was good at picking up on things. About two hours later, I was done relaying all my information to MI6. I had taken the best pictures I could without being conspicuous and I had scanned several men (the ones it would not be obvious if I scanned them) and sent the data to MI6. After I had completed the report I did a thorough look around the room. Nothing had changed, and I had not missed anything major with my quick checks every fifteen minutes while I was talking to Tom. I looked at Tom who seemed to still be hooked on the games. I decided to listen to some music for a little while.

About three hours later, I got a message.

****Corrections for last chapter and Author Notes****

***Please Read***

Sorry about the slow update, life got a little hectic and with school starting, I was trying to get into the swing of things. Once and a while, updates will be slow, when life gets chaotic, so there will be no set update times. I will try to update whenever possible. I was made aware that there would be no way Alex to be able to get the degrees. I am taking some liberty there for a reason. I wanted Alex to have some degrees to make a few scenes possible but I had fun with exaggerating a bit. Plus you can get degrees in certain areas of language. Alex's uncle (with me taking the liberty) tried to get Alex as far ahead on learning as possible. Some of the degrees are because Ian had Alex so far ahead. Most of the degrees are in biology (from his time in SCORPIA), weapons (also from his time in SCORPIA), medicine (SCORPIA and personal experience), math (taught), multiple languages and cultures (you can get masters and doctors in languages/culture), fighting technique (experience (don't actually know if that is possible, but it you can get a degree in almost anything), and a few other things he picked up while spying or from his tutor (ex: physics and chemistry). This is not an accompaniment to my previous story. I have many more story ideas, and I wish I had more time to devote to writing my ideas out. Thank you again for reviewing, I appreciate the advice and criticism. I believe, since I signed up on fanfiction, my writing has improved, and it is thanks to reviewers. I will try to make my next chapter longer.

Please Review any of my stories. I appreciate my reviewers pointing out my mistakes, it is really helpful. Thank you. If there are any more problems post them in a review and I will address them in my profile. Flames are accepted. And sorry for any mistakes, I do spell check and read through them, but I do not always catch all my mistakes. Please review on any story of mine you read. I really will not be upset if you tell me I should give up writing. I will just try harder next time. R&R. Thank you.


	3. Spying Isn't for Everyone

Chapter 3

Spying isn't for Everyone

"Agents on standby. Plans in progress. Maintain contact."

Good, I could now focus on getting a plan in motion, without worrying about back up.

I continued observation. Rounds were made every 10 minutes and posts were changed every 15 minutes. They were definitely SCORPIA. Few others would have the precision to measure out such short consecutive rounds; because, though they made counter attacks more difficult, they required man power and precision to work to the best efficiency.

Tom turned to me, signaling to my calculator. I quickly checked. It was the same message from my ipod. I gave him a "don't worry" look. We started another conversation.

"Do you think the government will save us?" Tom questioned. He was going for the scared naïve discussion. (Is MI6 really planning on helping?)

"The government has to save us. It is their job to protect us." (That's what the message said, but if not, I won't let anything happen."

"Will awesome special forces men jump through the window and take out all the bad guys." (Will everyone be okay?"

"Who would kill a child? That seems heartless?" (I will try to make sure everyone is okay.)

At that moment, the leader spoke into the mic.

"Well, it looks like some will make it out of here alive." My body immediately froze. Would they kill someone this early in the game? "Your government has opened itself up for negotiations. But, they are being a little difficult, so I am thinking that we need to urge things on."

My blood froze. I quickly messaged the outside. "They are planning on killing someone. I will buy some time. But when you hear a gun go off, start an emergency evacuation. Agents pass by every 10. Gun will go off right after one pass. They will be distracted. Get students out. The rest may have to be improvised." SEND.

I knew I would be forced to reveal myself. My last hope for normalcy was gone. But the question would be: Would I go down a hero or a mystery?

The leader spoke again. "I would like to first take the FBI agents, as I feel they would be the most difficult. If they could just kneel down up here, without any trouble, then no more students would be harmed then necessary. Next I was the first two rows to do the same."

I stood, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. My classmates thinking I was crazy. The front row was grateful for a few more minutes to live. The SCORPIA agents were laughing that they found someone with enough guts to face them, and that they could finally see some action and not just kill some whiny brats. The FBI agents were panicked for me.

"Sit down and don't be stupid kid." One of them shouted.

"So we finally have a kid with some courage?" The SCORPIA leader laughed.

"So SCORPIA has finally sunk this low, they would attack a defenseless school. What was I to hard finding anyone else you stood a chance against?" Everyone was shocked. The FBI agents were still praying for my safety.

"How do you know about us?"

"A little birdie told me that sad pathetic losers went to SCORPIA. Looks like he was right." I could tell I was irritating them; they wouldn't kill me because of their own curiosity. I would still need to play it safe.

"Watch it kid. We can kill you whenever we feel like it."

"That's where you are wrong. Your briefing said nothing about smart kids. You would defy the first rule of SCORPIA just to satiate your own curiosity."

"And what would you know about SCORPIA?"

"I know enough."

"Shut up." I knew I was getting to them. They were on my turf. "Get down here. We can torture the answer out of you." They had officially forgotten about taking lives.

"I doubt you could. You are about as scary as my kitten. And I don't own a kitten."

"You're just trying to be brave."

"Am I?"

"Stop playing with our minds."

"But I am not doing anything. It is your own weakness that is allowing you to be so easily manipulated. You are a failure as an agent." I saw horror flash through their eyes. I was playing with their fears from Malagosto. They were having horrible flashbacks. I was in control. I continued. "If you were smart enough, you wouldn't be controlled by a fourteen year old. What would doctor three say? What should be your punishment? Should you be water boarded, or is that too nice. How about a poison? Or whipping? So many possibilities." All the SCORPIA agents were wide-eyed with fear. They were reliving training. The students and FBI agents were amazed. I signaled to Tom to send a new message.

Sorry for the long wait. I was failing to have inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier. It should be posted soon. Sorry again for the long wait. I appreciate all the nice and critical reviews. You don't know how much they help.


	4. How to Save a School

Chapter 4

How to Save a School

I saw Tom from the corner of my eye sending a message, explaining what was going one. For probably the thousandth, maybe millionth, time that day I was grateful that Tom always knew what I was thinking. I made it so much easier when the school was being held hostage by a criminal organization. I didn't know what was worse, that I was so concerned about maintaining a sense of normalcy at school when obviously I could never been normal or the fact that I could outwit a criminal organization that had meticulously plotted the takeover of my school. If the situation wasn't so serious, then I would be laughing.

"How can a mere brat know anything about how SCORPIA works?" One of the men tried to fight the mental torture.

I laughed, making sure the laugh sounded cynical, like at Malogosto when they knew something you didn't. I watched them suddenly step back. Yes, it felt good to be in control. In fact, it was sad how easily someone could control these supposedly perfect assassins. "Are you questioning me?"

The man seemed unsure, for all the confidence he had a minute ago. He obviously wasn't expecting any problems. "Yes..I mean no…I don't know."

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man."

I casually glanced to my classmates. They were staring at me like a freak show, with shock and awe. Of course, the first two rows were extremely grateful for a few more minutes to live. It was awkward going from drug addict who would ruin the school to school hero. I made the next signal to Tom: "All clear". I knew this meant I needed to be prepared for any attempt of retaliation from the SCORPIA agents. They would, like they were trained, attempt to salvage the mission. They knew failure meant death, and death on a failed mission was better than death dealt by the board.

"Then why don't you come up here and show me what a real man can do? Or are you just a boy? A child?"

I began to make my way to the front. I made sure I was slow enough to annoy them, but fast enough to make sure that they didn't get too irritated. I added some swagger to my step to seem confident enough to scare them, and cocky enough to drive them insane. I was enjoying myself. Each step was carefully planned, and each movement, precise to the last detail. All SCORPIA members were taught to read body language, so I made sure mine conveyed exactly what I wanted. I knew every eye in that room was on me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You called milady?" I smirked. I could see their faces drop in shock at my blatant display of disrespect to the men holding the big guns. Oh, I couldn't wait until they saw what present I brought them. Don't play with fire unless you are willing to get burned. Better yet, don't play with a Rider unless you are willing to get humiliated, burned, mutilated, shot, arrested, and then questioned by several government agencies on the reason for you actions, and that was just the beginning.

Did I mention I loved feeling the power I felt over these imbeciles who were so cocky, that they forgot the second rule of SCORPIA: always plan for the worst.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Because you are so unsure of yourself." I smiled as if I was only just making small talk. Of course, what was small talk when you were looking up the skirt of danger and into the eyes of death. The answer I gave seemed to only make the man madder. "Wow SCORPIA really has lowered their standard, letting in someone like you."

"What did you say brat?"

"Nothing." I faked a look of innocence and astonishment.

I could here clapping coming from the far corner of the room. A clapping I knew all to well. Walker. The one man that would recognize me.

"If it isn't the famous Alex Rider. If I knew you were here, then I might have upped my game two."

The men with the guns froze. They were familiar with my legacy. Who wasn't. My father was a well known teacher, who taught the world's leading expert on how to kill someone, who happened to refuse to kill me because of some unknown reason. I was the first person to openly and successfully destroy a plan, actually I stopped a few more than one but who's counting, and had also set all the high scores. I was a legend at Malagosto, to the point many thought I was a lie conjured up by the teachers to scare them. But here I was, standing in front of them, greatness and all.

"If it isn't the sad lonely man who couldn't get a date and decided to turn his cynical nature to trying to take over schools because his own sexual desire could never be satisfied because his face was so ugly."

"Why you snot-nosed brat—"

"In fact, I didn't think you would every leave that cooped up island for fear of rejection."

That was the last straw, Walker came hurdling at me, not reservations. He was planning on killing me. Of course, emotions cloud a killer's judgment. Isn't that the first rule he taught me?

I turned to the side, deflecting the knife he suddenly pulled. I grabbed his arm, using it as a lever, flipped him over. I quickly poked some pressure points making sure he would fall unconscious, and of course wake up feeling (or not) a severe pain which would get worse because I will make sure he is cuffed in the most efficient way.

The other agents were amazed. Never before had someone taken down Walker he was the best.

I jumped up looking cheery. "Okie dokie, who is next?" I smiled to look like I was having fun. Revenge can be so sweet. Walker made sure my life was hell, well now its payback.

The other agents took a step back, terrified. "What the hell? No one has ever beaten him, least of all in one move. He is one of the best SCORPIA has." Shock was written across the man's face.

"No, Gregorovich was the best."

Happy Holidays. Sorry for another short chapter. Inspiration has recently struck me. I figured I should publish this because who knows when the next burst will come. Plus I feel it is a good length for what I want to happen in this story.


	5. Where the Pieces May Fall

Chapter 5

Where the Pieces May Fall

I could immediate tell in the next few moments who would assume second in command. His large nose seemed to be held high. Like Nile, he assumed that in himself there was a greatness that was meant to be hidden from the world until a moment like this; a moment when he would be declared brilliant by the heads of SCORPIA, whose praise was bestowed on few. He immediately broke another rule that was beaten into any first week trainee on Malagosto: "Never allow pride to cloud your judgment". Mr. Second Best seemed to assume that where Walker failed, he would succeed. What he failed to realize that if Walker, a man who was my senior during my time at Malagosto, had failed (even if it was a result of emotional misjudgment), then the men under him were far less likely to succeed.

Even though this man could have used the large number of men at his command, he didn't. The men, frozen in shock, continued to do nothing when confronted with the legend of my father and myself.

"Let's see how you do in a fair fight. I doubt you will be such a legend when I beat you."

"I am sure I will remain a legend even after I beat you—you don't need to worry about my status. But thanks for the concern."

"You infuriating—"

"Oh dearie me, I hope you aren't planning on using inappropriate language in front of such innocent children."

I briefly looked over to the audience to ensure that the men who surrounded them had not suddenly regained their ability to function as proper assassins. What I noticed were faces of amazement on everyone (Tom's had a little bit of triumphant smirk on his face). I know that I will never be normal. I can only hope that all this can be explained away by me taking martial arts from a young age. But deep down, I know that even that won't stop the curiosity. If I was a druggy, then surely I wouldn't even be functioning enough to be up here. Why would I just be sitting in the back high as Mount Everest? If I wasn't a druggy, then why was I gone? Surely I couldn't be sick as often as I was and be capable of saving the school. Even if my classmates were dumb enough to not see anything wrong with the excuses being served as freely as Cook's smiles on Mystery Meat Monday, they would surely wonder as to why my name was recognized by the organization who had decided to take them hostage.

The FBI agents would involve an entirely different story. Did they even recognize the name SCORPIA? If not, did they assume that SCORPIA was just some street gang? They were unaware of the rumors circling around me and would more likely assume that I was part of a gang. Or maybe they would assume that a member of my family was involved in a gang that directly opposed them. If they did understand the significance of SCORPIA, then would they assume a family member was in the spying business or that a parent worked for SCORPIA. Maybe, they would think I was the son of some high ranking government official.

All I knew was that I needed to focus on the situation on hand and not on my rapidly imploding life as a semi-normal supposedly drug dealing teen who was secretly working for the government while pretending to be a normal high schooler.

I saw Mr. Second move in the corner of my eye and prepared to move. I decided to draw this match out for the enjoyment of time. If the faceless murderers were distracted by the display, they would be less likely to pull a weapon and it would buy time for agents to get students out.

I ducked under a roundhouse kick while I swept my foot to wipe him off his feet. He used his rooted foot to spring off while finishing the roundhouse as a spin kick, lowering the incoming foot. I rolled in the direction of the incoming foot, using the time it would take to redirect his momentum would give me time to counter.

I just barely avoided the incoming appendage. I rolled, immediately on my feet and turned around, ready for the next attack. As expected my opponent took a moment to change direction. The few seconds gave me time to reassess his skill. He was moving again ready with a series of punches. I quickly recognized the combination as a one we practiced in my dojo. It was a common set practiced by red belts. My body immediately began the countering motions that had been drilled into my head.

My opponent noticed and moved to change tactics. A luck unplanned counter on my part, was enough to block his fist. The next punch was caught and used to pull his body weight to prepare for a through. He quickly spun out of the hold and backed off to reassess the situation. I stood, my position relaxed from the outside so my movements were not easily discernible from the small muscle twitches that gave most away. But anyone could tell I was ready for the next move.

My opponent mirrored my stance, and I knew that his expertise was in hand to hand combat. Walker, while a brilliant strategist, found hand to hand combat a more frustrating skill. He was good enough to top the class. My opponent most likely grew up learning some form of martial arts, so his knowledge would be more flexible in different situations. This would be a long drawn out battle, I wasn't even sure if I would emerge victorious.

To all my wonderful readers, most especially KLS-Blueskies, I apologize for the long update. I have failed you as a writer. My sincerest apologies.


	6. A Fight for Freedom

Chapter 6

A Fight for Freedom

As the first punches were thrown, I knew he was testing me as much as I was testing me. Punch, dodge, block, return. Occasionally, one of us would throw in a kick to disrupt the rhythm and try to catch the other off guard. Several minute later, we separated and began to circle each other again. Sizing each other up, I could see that my opponent was also unsure of this win. Even though the beginning of the fight was slow for both of us, I knew that a full speed fight would be a long ways out. For now it was a waiting game.

We continued to size each other up for what felt like hours. It was a test of patience, if I made the first move, he may peg me as impatient. The first attach was always the most telling in a game of strategy; and right now, it was as much a battle of wits as it was a physical battle. I knew my opponent saw it in much the same. Every move would be analyzed not just physically, but psychologically.

Would I protect my bullet wound giving away a physical and psychological weakness? Would I show myself far more willing to protect my classmates' lives then my own? What secrets would this man read from my every attack and defense? I could only fear that my deepest darkest secrets would not be revealed in such a public manner.

And the first move was made.

A roundhouse kick was aimed at my temple, and as I caught the leg I began to use it to throw my opponent. As soon as I began the throw, I realized it was a trick and he planned on using the caught leg as leverage for another attack. I quickly ducked and swept away his foot. He did a back handspring away.

This time, instead of taking another pause to size each other, we immediately went into a full speed, no rules match. The victor would be the one who walked away alive. The next few moments would determine the fate of my classmates. It was clear, that no move would be made against my classmates and the FBI agents until this match had been determined.

I could tell that the FBI agents realized this to. I saw no other reason for them not interfering (plus, I think they were trying to wait out the assassins and see what they wanted before they made a decision that may risk the lives of my classmates). I could only hope that if I did lose this fight, it would have bought enough time for a plan to be formed or for backup to have arrived and save the students. While, I wanted this battle to end as fast as possible, I also knew that time would be the best weapon I could buy my classmates. I will have to control the pace of this fight.

After a while (for I could not tell time, my adrenaline was too high and time seemed distorted), we separated. I was surprised that I was starting to sweat as much as I was, since I am sure to take long runs every morning and run katas and fighting combinations every evening. But, as I looked at my opponent, I realized he too was noticing a drain in his stamina and was sweating profusely. I took note of the hits, I had taken a particularly painful hit to my right side, and a few barely placed hits on my arms and legs. I had managed to take out his balance once from a hit to the knees and I managed to make a good hit to his solar plexus. It seemed, though, the hit to his knees was causing the most problems. I would take advantage of that and try to aim for other joints.

As the fight continued on, with occasional stops for both of us to measure the damages up, we began to weary and more and more hits landed. Each hit became one a more desperate draw on strength. I knew my opponent would be hiding his weaknesses and weariness as much as I was. A single drop in our mask would give the other all the necessary ammunition to finish the fight.

It was then that I saw something. From one of the windows, I saw a figure with an SAS uniform waiting outside. I forced my opponent to circle and I saw others starting to drop into place. The assassins and my classmates seemed to be paying far too much attention to the fight to notice. My opponent seemed to be weary; it would appear the fight was draining him faster than it was draining me, something that would come in handy when those SAS men went through the window. It was lucky I noticed them and not my opponent. But I had to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
